My Father, My Best Friend?
by melitakim88
Summary: Sehun kembali ke masa lalu untuk menyelamatkan Appa-nya dari rencana pembunuhan. Berhasilkah dia bertemu dengan sang Appa? Bagaimana dia meyakinkan sang Appa bahwa dia adalah anaknya yang datang dari masa depan? Bagaimana petualangan menarik Sehun? -HAPPY READING-


**ANNYEONG..**

**Author hadir lagi dengan ff gaje yang tercipta gara-gara terinspirasi sebuah film animasi hahaha sumpah absurd banget XD**

**HAPPY READING..**

.

.

.

**MY FATHER, MY BEST FRIEND?**

.

.

**MAIN CAST**

Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Joonmyeon

and

Other EXO members

.

.

**Tahun 2032**

Seorang namja remaja berjambul blonde tengah mengendap-endap di ruang bawah tanah rumahnya sendiri, dan tak lama kemudian dia menemukan apa yang dia cari di ruangan itu, sebuah benda cukup besar yang diselubungi kain putih yang tampak berdebu. Dengan sekali hentakan namja itu berhasil membuka kain penutup itu dan tampaklah benda mirip pesawat mini berwarna merah dengan banyak tombol di bagian kemudinya.

"Well, Kim Sehun, KAJJA!" namja itu bergumam sambil menekan tombol ON berwarna merah, dan tak lama kemudian pesawat itu hilang dengan bunyi DUAR yang sangat keras.

Seorang yeoja paruh baya bermata bulat yang sedang menyantap makanannya di meja makan sontak kaget dan langsung menuju asal suara keras tersebut. Dan mata burung hantunya semakin bertambah besar tatkala melihat ada yang hilang di ruang bawah tanahnya.

"YA KIM SEHUN KEMANA KAU! AWAASSSS KUADUKAN PADA APPAMU NANTI!" teriak yeoja itu yang tentu saja tidak didengar oleh Kim Sehun, anaknya, yang telah lebih dulu menghilang dengan pesawatnya, ah dan ternyata benda itu bukan pesawat biasa melainkan sebuah mesin waktu.

.

**Tahun 2014**

Di sebuah gang kecil tampak tiga orang namja yang masih memakai seragam sekolah tengah bersenda lebar dan paling murah senyum-lah yang terlihat paling bersemangat menggoda gadis cantik yang lewat, tetapi sayangnya kebanyakan gadis yang digodanya malah lebih tertarik untuk tersenyum manis pada namja berkulit tan eksotis yang ada disebelahnya.

"Ya, Jongin-ah kenapa sih yeoja-yeoja itu lebih tertarik padamu? Padahal jelas-jelas aku lebih tampan darimu" kata namja ber-nametag Park Chanyeol dengan lirikan sinisnya pada si namja tan.

"Hyung, jadi cowok itu juga harus jual mahal sedikit" namja tan itu bersuara sambil mengeluarkan smirk-nya. Namja berambut _blonde_ di sebelahnya yang sedari tadi berlagak sok cool mengangguk setuju mendengar perkataan Jongin dan berseru "Yeah, like me!" sambil menenggak soda ditangannya dengan gaya yang dibuat-buat yang diikuti dengan tatapan malas Chanyeol.

Ketiga namja itu tidak menyadari di ujung gang ada yang tengah mengawasi mereka, seseorang dengan pakaian serba hitam dan kacamata hitamnya. Pria misterius itu tampak lekat memandangi salah seorang dari ketiga namja tadi ketika ia merasa seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Kembalikan mesin waktu milik ibuku!" kata namja berjambul pirang yang menepuknya tadi.

"Wah wah wah Kim Sehun berani sekali kau mengikutiku sampai kesini" namja misterius tadi berkata sambil melepas kacamatanya, dan terlihatlah wajah _angelic_-nya.

"Well, Suho-ssi siapa yang menyangka seseorang berwajah malaikat seperti anda ternyata memiliki jiwa seorang iblis?" Sehun berkata sambil tersenyum sinis. Suho mendengus mendengar perkataan Sehun. "Baiklah Suho-ssi saya tidak akan berbelit-belit, jadi kembalikan mesin waktu milik ibu saya sekarang juga, kau pasti memiliki niat jahat dibalik itu semua kan?"

Suho tersenyum sinis, "Sehun-ah, kau sangat tidak sopan, padahal aku berniat menjadikanmu seperti anakku sendiri, dan aku tidak akan mengembalikan mesin waktu Kyungsoo sampai aku bisa melenyapkan orang itu" katanya sambil mengendikkan kepala ke arah namja tan yang tengah tertawa sambil memukul lengan kedua temannya.

Sehun sontak menoleh ke arah pandang namja bernama Suho itu dan dia melihat sosok yang sepertinya familiar baginya. Dan ketika Sehun hendak mengatakan sesuatu, dia baru menyadari bahwa Suho sudah lenyap dari sampingnya, "Argh sialan!" umpat Sehun sambil menendang asal sebuah kaleng soda dan beruntungnya kaleng itu tepat mengenai seseorang beberapa meter didepannya, di ujung gang, Kim Jongin, yang tawanya langsung terhenti dan berjalan dengan wajah penuh amarah ke arah Sehun.

"HEI KAU, APA MAKSUDNYA MENENDANG KALENG SEMBARANGAN! SUDAH BOSAN HIDUP YA!" teriak Jongin yang langsung mencengkeram kerah baju Sehun. Sementara sang terdakwa hanya diam saja sambil memandangi wajah Jongin dan melirik nametag-nya.

"Appa, lepaskan" ucap Sehun yang sontak membuat Jongin seperti terkena seranganjantung mendadak dan melepaskan cengkeramannya.

"HEH KAU GILA YA? APA MAKSUDMU MEMANGGILKU APPA? MEMANGNYA MUKAKU SEBEGITU TUANYA!" teriakan Jongin membuat kedua sahabatnya yang tengah berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dan Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau Kim Jongin kan? Kau itu appaku bodoh, aku datang dari masa depan, aku anakmu Kim Sehun, kau pasti heran kan kenapa namja dekil sepertimu bisa mempunyai anak yang tampan sepertiku di masa depan?" kata Sehun dengan wajah datar dan tanpa dosa.

Kim Jongin spechless, hanya menatap Sehun dari atas sampai bawah, kemudian berkata, "KAU GILA!" sambil berlalu tanpa mempedulikan dua sahabat tiang listriknya yang masih tertawa tidak jelas.

Melihat Jongin pergi Chanyeol dan Kris reflek berlari menyusulnya.

"YA KKAMJONG-AH KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMPERKENALKAN ANAKMU PADA KAMI, DAN ASTAGA DIA SUDAH DEWASA, KAU HEBAT! HAHAHAHAHA" teriak Chanyeol sambil berlari dan memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa.

Sehun hanya terpaku sambil geleng-geleng, ternyata Appa, Chanyeol ahjussi dan Kris ahjussi memang sudah absurd dari jaman dulu, batinnya.

.

**JONGIN POV**

Jongin merenung dikamarnya memikirkan kejadian yang barusan dia alami.

Apa bocah itu sudah tidak waras, seenak jidat memanggilku Appa, padahal sepertinya dia saja seumuran denganku. _What The Hell_.

Hey begini-begini aku tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal yang melampaui batas, gonta-ganti pacar sih sering tapi melakukan yang EHM lebih sepertinya belum pernah. Atau pernah dan aku lupa? Ah masa bodoh, lagipula dia itu seumuran denganmu Kim Jongin ASTAGA apa yang kau pikirkan.

Jongin masih terus bermonolog dalam hati dan akhirnya tertidur saking frustasinya tetapi sialnya dalam mimpi dia malah bertemu lagi dengan bocah gila itu.

_POOR_ KIM JONGIN.

.

**NORMAL POV**

Berkat alat-alat canggih dari masa depan yang dibawanya Sehun dengan mudahnya dapat mendapatkan tempat tinggal untuk sementara dan dia memutuskan untuk bersekolah dimana ayahnya, Kim Jongin, juga bersekolah. Tentunya tidak sulit membuat berbagai identitas palsu dengan alat-alat canggih milik eommanya yang sengaja dia bawa. Sehun berniat untuk melindungi Appanya dari niat jahat Suho.

Sebenarnya Sehun tidak pernah menyangka Suho yang merupakan teman baik dari eomma dan appanya sejak dulu itu ternyata mempunyai niat jahat. Selama ini dia sangat baik terhadap keluarga Sehun. Siapa sangka dibalik wajah malaikatnya dia menyipan kebencian yang sangat besar kepada ayah Sehun karena telah dianggap merebut Kyungsoo, ibu Sehun, darinya.

Di hari pertamanya ke sekolah Sehun kesiangan. Hey maklum saja di masa depan sudah tidak ada yang namanya sekolah, semua anak bisa mendapatkan pengetahuan hanya dengan duduk manis didepan layar besar dirumah masing-masing. Tidak perlu repot-repot ke sekolah.

"Aishzaman apa sih ini, harus ke sekolah, bangun pagi, seragamnya kuno dan norak seperti ini pula" gerutu Sehun saat keluar dari apartemennya, diiringi dengan tatapan aneh _cleaning service_ yang sedang bersih-bersih.

.

Di sebuah kelas yang terlihat gaduh karena belum ada guru yang masuk, duduklah seorang namja berkulit tan yang menurut versi orang-orang sangat seksi itu di pojok belakang kelas sambil melamun. Dia tidak mempedulikan kebisingan di sekitarnya. Walaupun suara namja setinggi tiang listrik di sebelahnya sebenarnya cukup, ah sangat mengganggu.

"WOI pagi-pagi sudah melamun jorok, bagaimana nasib negara ini kalau semua pemudanya sepertimu CKCK" kata namja bernama Park Chanyeol dengan gaya sok bijaknya sambil menepuk pundak si Kim Jongin yang tengah melamun tadi yang langsung dihadiahi _deathglare_ gratis dari namja berkulit tan tersebut. Sebenarnya siapa yang lebih sering melamun jorok, batin Jongin. Tapi Jongin sedang malas berdebat, entah kenapa dan entah sejak kapan perasaannya tidak enak, semoga bukan pertanda buruk, harapnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian seorang guru masuk bersama seorang siswa, yang sukses membuat Jongin cengo.

BOCAH GILA YANG KEMARIN, batin Jongin.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Kim Sehun, senang berkenalan dengan kalian" Sehun memperkenalkan diri sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling kelas dan GOTCHA dia menemukan apa yang dicarinya, Kim Jongin, ayahnya.

Dan dalam beberapa menit sudah tercipta keadaan _awkward_ dimana bocah gila menurut Jongin itu duduk disampingnya dan memanggilnya dengan panggilan APPA (lagi) yang sukses membuatnya ditertawakan seisi kelas.

.

Begitu bel istirahat berbunyi Jongin secepat kilat melesat keluar ruangan untuk menghindari anaknya, ehm maksudnya Kim Sehun, tapi sialnya Sehun malah terus mengikutinya. Lama-lama gondok juga Jongin diikuti seperti itu. Apa bocah ini sudah menyimpang dan berniat menjadikanku kekasihnya? _WHAT THE HELL_, batin Jongin.

"Heh sebenarnya apa sih maumu bocah, sejak pertama memanggilku Appa lalu mengikutiku sekolah disini, maksudmu apa sih, kau menyukaiku atau apa? Maaf aku masih normal masih suka yeoja berpakaian seksi, ehm atau malah tidak berpakaian sama sekali mungkin lebih baik" Jongin akhirnya meledak dan mengeluarkan kata-kata yang membuat Sehun agak bergidik.

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas, "Kau berbicara soal wanita seksi begitu aku laporkan eomma baru tau rasa, pasti tidak akan ada jatah selama sebulan, atau bahkan lebih, ckck"

Jongin bertambah geram mendengar perkataan Sehun barusan, apa-apaan dia membawa eommanya segala, maksudnya istriku begitu? Jatah itu maksudnya jatah _this and that_? _What The Hell_ bahkan aku saja belum pernah melakukannya sekalipun. SEKALIPUN. Garis Bawah!

"Hei bocah hentikan omong kosong dan khayalanmu itu ASTAGA bahkan kita ini seumuran dan kau memanggilku appa, kau itu ARGHHH" Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi, _spechless_, tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi menghadapi namja di hadapannya itu.

"Nah, baiklah kau diam dan aku akan menjelaskan. Aku datang dari tahun 2032 dan di tahun itu umurku 17 tahun, jadi benar sih kita seumuran, maksudku umurku ditahun 2032 dan umurmu di tahun ini sama, jadi bisa dibilang seumuran" Sehun menjelaskan dengan raut wajah sangat tenang dan nyaris tanpa ekspresi, berbeda dengan Jongin yang dilanda kebingungan sangat hebat, ekspresi wajahnya menyerupai orang yang baru saja minum obat penghilang ingatan, cengo total.

Beberapa menit kemudian Jongin sepertinya baru bisa mencerna perkataan Sehun dan kembali bersuara "Sebentar sebentar, tadi kau bilang berumur 17 tahun di tahun 2032 , berarti kau lahir tahun depan kan? Itu berarti eommamu mulai mengandung tahun ini, itu berarti…" Jongin menghentikan kata-katanya ketika suatu pikiran terlintas di otaknya. Dia mengingat semua mantan-mantannya dan dengan memejamkan mata mengingat dengan betul-betul apakah dia pernah berbuat macam-macam dengan salah satu dari mereka. Tapi sepertinya tidak, Jongin tidak mungkin salah ingat.

Sehun sepertinya bisa membaca pikiran Jongin, "Aigooo itu belum terjadi tau, aku lahir di bulan april 2015 asal kau tau"

Jongin kemudian menghitung-hitung diiringi tatapan malas dari Sehun, dan dengan wajah sumringah dia kemudian berkata "Baiklah siapa nama eommamu, akan kucari dia dari sekarang dan aku akan berusaha keras agar bulan agustus nanti kau bisa terbentuk, toh sekarang masih bulan juni kan anakku sayang? Wah wah aku masih punya banyak kesempatan berusaha kalau begitu hahaha" Jongin mengeluarkan smirk mesum khasnya yang membuat Sehun mual dan dia memilih beranjak dari dekat Jongin.

"YA YA YA! MAU KEMANA KAUUU? SIAPA NAMA EOMMAMU AKU INGIN BERTEMU DENGANNYAAA, AKU SUDAH PERCAYA PADAMU MALAH KAU MAIN NGELOYOR PERGI BEGITU SAJA, HEH SEHUN, KIM SEHUUUN, KIM SEHUUUN" Jongin berteriak-teriak di sepanjang lorong kelas dan sukses membuatnya dan Sehun dihadiahi tatapan aneh dari anak-anak satu sekolah.

.

Ya Tuhan apa aku boleh request Appa yang lain saja, _**pretty please**_, batin Sehun.

.

.

**LANJUT ATAU NGGAK?**

.

**DITUNGGU REVIEWNYA, MIAN KALO GAJE INI FF XD**

**MAKASIH UDAH MAU BACA :D**


End file.
